heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Pure Good
Pure of Heart AKA Pure Good (also known as Incorruptible Pure Pureness, and sometimes occasionally and alternatively Complete Angel) are the direct opposite of a Complete Monster (villains who are the most evil, sinister, cruel and depraved, without any redemption). Those and these heroes must never have corruptible, corrupt and corrupting quantities (like killing/murder to defeat a villain except through self-defense and remorse/regret, lust, greed or so). These heroes must never commit atrocious acts; except they must do heroic acts to protect other characters or defeat villains. Overview Requirements for a hero to be Pure of Heart: The following list is who a pure of heart is mostly shown up: *'Pleasant: '''The character is basically nice and reasonable with any other character, and tries to get along with anyone who interacts with him, even if they are hostile to him'.' *'Selfless:' They think about others before themselves, and wouldn't hesitate to risk their lives to save others, sometimes even people they don't know. *'Incorruptible:' No matter how many times they are tempted, or how much pains they go through, a pure heart doesn't surrender to his inner demons, like anger. *'Forgiving:' They give their enemies chances and allows them to redeem themselves. Sometimes, they even ''save ''their enemies, ''after being their victims. *'Reluctant to kill: '''Some never kill any foe, no matter how cruel they are. Yet some do, though only in self defense (or in an equitable fight), in last resort, and with remorse. Heroes who have fun killing ''cannot ''be labelled pure of hearts, if they kill more than one person at least in a limited number. *'Acts:' A true hero shows his courage through actions, such as saving lives, or at least making life much easier for people in need. And most importantly, they expect no reward, and that goes for certain greedy heroes who can show their nice side. *'Naive: Sometimes, the hero just can't grasp unto most concepts, such as technology, money, or intercourse. Mostly, this is why they aren't interested in power or greed. Heroes that have this trait often are children or grow up in a primitive society. Examples * '''Luke Skywalker: Darth Sidious tried to lure Luke into Dark Side but he would never do it as he is pure enough to resist Dark Side. * Sara Crewe (Shokojo Sera): Sara begins to live a naive life after Minchin strips her of being a student; she becomes kind and friendly to Lottie and Ermengarde. She does good deeds in living hardships. * Riku: Riku becomes Keyblade Master as his heart and soul is pure but not pure light; although he can use dark powers without detrimental effects. * Harry Potter: Harry undergoes Defence Against Dark Arts without any strains of corruption. * Jesus Christ: Jesus Christ is born from His mortal Mother and immortal Father. He goes into temptation in the wilderness of Satan but He is pure enough to resist Satan. * Virgin Mary: Mother of Jesus. As tradition to Catholic and Orthodox Christanity, she is conceived without original sin. She is exempt from all kinds of sins, making her perfectly pure and virgin. * Glinda the Good Witch: Her powers will do good to give Dorothy Ruby Slippers in Oz. * Terra Branford: * Kairi and Seven Princesses of Heart (Kingdom Hearts): These girls have pure light in their heart, completely free from and immune to darkness and corruption. * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts): Having fallen into Dark World and Dark Margin, Aqua stays here, however it never corrupts her. * Aurora (Child of Light): * Tiana: * Gizmo (Gremlins): Out of all the Mogwai who appear in the films, only Gizmo refuses to become a Gremlin. * Siren "Syren": As the antithesis of Banshee, Siren is kind and selfless unlike her sister. Apart from that, she feels no end of sadness from being forced to hurt humans by either her cruel sister or the tyrannical god-like Surt yet is often hesitant to do so. * Lucy Wilde: '''She is a selfless, kind and unstrict woman. * '''Yoda: He is the most powerful jedi in the Galaxy who are very wise. * Snow White: Gallery Ariel.png|Ariel Joy_Promo.png|Joy Kayley - Snapshot 5.png|Kayley Luke Skywalker longing to leave home and fight the empire.jpg|Luke Skywalker Ozai versus Avatar Aang.png|Aang Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Cinderella-Clipart-disney-princess.jpg|Cinderella Stuart_Little.png|Stuart Little RodneyCopperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot Harry_Potter_7th_year.jpg|Harry Potter Jesus4.jpg|Jesus Tiana_PatF.png|Tiana FB_IMG_1506010287915.jpg|Rose Cinderella Goku ssj2 attack v2 by snakou-d9r0z23.png|Goku down.jpg|Gizmo (Gremlins) Rwby4_ruby_2.png|Ruby Rose Spongebob-squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Lucy Universal .jpg|Lucy Wilde 350.png|Yoda Syren.jpg|Siren "Syren" Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White Bambi-10debbfb.jpg|Bambi Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Light Form